Angel
by coldstone4815
Summary: "A-are you an angel?" She asked. "Please, Angel, let me see your wings." So he did.


Angel

An: I don't own the song, Sing Me to Sleep.

* * *

"A-are you an a-angel?"

He swallowed, why did this have to happen? It wasn't his fault. Well, actually, it was. How was he supposed to know that this girl would be out at night? How was he supposed to stop her from freezing to death? He _made_ winter, he couldn't stop it. "Are you?" The white-haired spirit drew his attention back to the pale, shivering girl in front of him. "H-h-have you come to t-t-take me home, A-a-angel?" Panic was making him feel jittery, but he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Y-yeah . . . I . . Yeah." He never intended this. Not ever. The soft snow flakes that were falling started to fly faster in his panic. The now brutal wind tugged and lashed at the young child's clothes, causing her to shiver even more. She curled in on herself, using the thin, ratty cloak on her shoulders as cover from the harsh winds. Jack got his breathing under control and concentrated for a few seconds. The howling winds calmed and fluffy snowflakes resumed their dance down to the ground.

"C-c-c-can you s-s-say g-g-goodbye to M-m-momma for m-me?" the little child asked. " I d-d-didn't get t-t-to." Taking a deep breath, Jack looked into the girls eyes. Eyes that are quickly losing their inner light.

"It's okay, I will."

The little child started to stop shivering. She looked into his icy blue eyes. Her next words would haunt the spirit of winter for the rest of eternity. "Can you make the cold stop, Angel?"

Jack shifted his position to where he was kneeling next to the girl. The guardian of joy wrapped her in his arms. He made soothing noises, humming quietly and trying to hide his emotions. "C-c-can I see your wings, Angel? I w-wanna to tell M-m-momma that I met an angel wh-wh-when I s-see her again." Jack pulled out of the cold embrace and nodded slightly. He concentrated on the snow swirling around him. The guardian sucked in a deep breath and called in the snowflakes surrounding the two. The frozen water droplets clumped together and made a pattern.

Snowy feathers sprouted, and the little girl watched in awe as wings formed purely out of fluffy white flakes of snow. Against the raging guilt inside him, Jack smiled. He had learned this trick a long time ago, back when he didn't have any believers, back before he was a guardian. The winter spirit wanted to comfort the little girl, he truly did, but he knew it wouldn't help. He wanted to warm her up, but all he could do was make her colder. How was he supposed to be a _guardian_ if he couldn't save the children he was supposed to keep safe?

The girl reached out and brushed her fingertips against the frozen feathers. She giggled, then that giggle turned into a frame-wracking cough. The poor child probably had pneumonia. Jack laid a pale hand on her shoulder, then pulled her into a tight hug. He moved a lock of brown hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He whispered into the red, frostbitten ear. "It's okay, don't worry, you'll be fine."

He kept up the mantra of calming, soft words. The girl clung tightly to his hoodie, hoping to get out of the storm. An old lullaby came to Jack's mind. Deciding to let the girl have a moment of peace before she passed, he curled the frosty white wings around her and started to sing.

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep._

The little girl hugged him tighter.

_I'm tired,_

_And I want to go to bed._

She sniffed, buried her face in his shoulder.

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep._

_And then leave me alone._

She wasn't shivering anymore.

_Don't try to wake me,_

_In the morning._

_'Cause I will be gone._

Jack hugged her closer to his body.

_Don't feel bad for me._

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the soul of my heart._

_I will feel glad to go._

Jack let a few tears fall.

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore._

They froze before the hit the ground.

_Sing to me,_

_Sing to me._

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore . . ._

"Thank you, Angel." And she quietly faded away.


End file.
